Changing for Love
by rachlizbeth
Summary: Redone and brand new!Edward Cullen and his siblings are new to Forks. He meets the beautiful yet lonely Bella. Can he break her out of her shell? And more importantly, can he discover the truth behind her isolation? All Human!
1. Prologue

**Prolougue**

Change

Six letters.

Thousands of consequences.

It's the one thing we both crave and yet fear.

It devastates, it destroys, and it kills while leaving behind a path of chaos and turmoil.

Yet it creates, brings joy, and gives birth to things new and beautiful.

It is wonderful and tragic at the same time.

It is a wild beauty.

It can neither be contained, nor controlled.

In a single moment, it can obliterate everything we are and everything we could be.

It is a factor of life that one cannot ignore.

Try, if you dare, to hide from its deadly, yet magnificent repercussions.

You will soon learn that it is unavoidable.

It is change, it is inevitable, and it is here.

Time's up, so stop hiding.

Your life is about to change.


	2. Crashed

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it took so long, but here is the new and improved story. By the way, I'll be using song titles for the chapter names. This one is Crashed by Daughtry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

* * *

Crashed

The house was very nice really. A tall, three-story Victorian. It had my mother written all over it. It had Grecian crown molding and nice carpeting. It wasn't the house I disliked.

No, it was the town the house was built in. Forks. A dreadful, boring, small town. So much different from big and bustling Chicago.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs of the house, pausing to ask just one more time. But before I had even opened my mouth, or even turned around for that matter, I was interrupted.

"No, Edward. We are not going back to Chicago. Our lives are here now, so I suggest you get used to it and stop pestering me," my father said firmly.

I resumed walking and didn't stop till I was on the third floor. I walked down the wide hallway and stopped at the very last door. My new room was behind it.

My mother had tried to make it look like the one in Chicago as much as possible, but there was a slight problem. My room back home didn't have a giant window as the south wall.

I suppose the view _was_ beautiful. A nice outlook over the vast forest that engulfed the Olympic Peninsula I was condemned to.

I dropped my bags on the floor and plopped down on the king-sized bed. I thought about tomorrow, and dread filled my stomach. Only one thing could do this, and it went by two words.

_High School._

"Gooooooood morning out there! It is a lovely Thursday morning in this great town of Forks. Today's temperature is-"

I smashed the snooze button as hard as possible, nearly breaking my hand. I didn't need to hear the overly cheerful whacko on the radio.

I groaned as I sat up. First day. Brilliant.

* * *

An hour later I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High with my brother and sister in the backseat.

"Emmett, get your elbow out of my ribs. I swear, it'd probably be more comfortable with an elephant back here."

"Well, Alice, there would probably be more room if your fifty pound backpack didn't have a seat all to itself. Who's gonna carry that around, huh? I know you can't, and you better not expect me or Edward to do it."

"Who says I can't do it? What, I'm not strong enough just because I'm a girl? You are so sexist, Emmett! Just wait till I tell Mom about this-"

I parked the car and sat back to watch another one of their amusing arguments. This is why I always force them to sit in the back together; it's just too funny to pass up.

"No, Alice! I said that because you're a five-foot-one, one hundred pound, tiny little thing. It has nothing at all to do with your gender, it's just because you're a midget."

Oh, lord. Time to get out now. I grab my keys, jump out, and run, fast. Once I'm a good hundred feet away, I can still hear the outburst.

"EMMETT CULLEN! I AM NOT A MIDGET!" For someone so small, she really does have a set of lungs on her. I see Emmett jumping out of the car and taking off at full speed. Alice follows quickly after.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS SECOND! SO HELP ME, THE SECOND I CATCH YOU, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I REALLY AM! I'M GONNA DIG A VERY LARGE HOLE AND BURY YOU IN IT ELEPHANT BOY!"

I stifled a laugh as they ran past me. I looked around and saw nearly every head in the parking lot turned in their direction. Well, looks like we've made quite the first impression on the good people of Forks.

Suddenly, I heard a loud grumbling from behind me. I turned to see an old red truck pulling into the parking lot. It parked next to my car as I watched. A second later, out stepped the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She was a little bit taller then Alice and wearing clothes that Alice would never approve of. Her long, wavy, chestnut hair hung around her pale face, but didn't hide her captivating chocolate eyes.

She stumbled onto the sidewalk and headed in the opposite direction so I was watching her back. A boy walking toward me bumped into her. She fell to her knees as her books spilled out everywhere. The boy looked down at her for a moment, and then continued walking.

_What a jerk!_

I started walking toward her to help, when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned on my heel.

"Dude! When did Alice get so fast?" Emmett panted as he leaned on me for support.

I snorted. "She always has been. You just seem to forget every time you mess with her."

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's get to the office before she finds me. I just now managed to shake her off."

"Okay, hold on." I turned back around to help the beautiful girl, but she was gone, out of sight.

"What is it, Edward?"

I continued looking for her, confused. "Nothing, I guess," I shrugged and walked to the front office with Emmett.

* * *

My schedule was okay, I guess. I only had a few classes with Emmett and Alice. At least, I had lunch with them.

No one really talked to me that much. I guess they were intimidated by the new kid. By lunch, I had only met one person brave enough to talk.

Jasper was in my history class and was very friendly. He invited me to sit with him and his sister at lunch. Of course, Emmett and Alice had to come too.

As we made our way into the cafeteria, I looked around for my siblings. Emmett, with his large figure, was fairly easy to find and Alice was right beside him. Next to her was a pretty blonde girl. I could already see Emmett drooling.

"There are my siblings. I don't know who that is with them, though," I said to Jasper.

"That would be my sister, and if that's your brother, we may have a problem on our hands."

"Why?"

"He is exactly Rose's type, and she isn't exactly…fair. She's quite a handful. In other words, she's going to drive him crazy."

I laughed at this. "Well then, she perfect for Emmett. She's exactly his type as well, and he loves a good chase."

He laughed along with me, and then stopped short. I looked at him, but he was staring straight ahead with a dazed look on his face. I followed his stare to…Alice? Oh lord. Now I've got two pairs of lovebirds on my hands.

I nudged him in the side to get his attention. He looked at me confused.

"Her name's Alice," I said as I nodded in her direction.

He smiled widely as he looked back at her. "She's perfect," I heard him mumble.

I chuckled. "Well, that's not exactly the term I'd use to describe her, but then again I am her brother."

I saw him blush a little, probably because I heard him. Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"She's coming over here. What do I say? What do I do?"

I looked over and saw that the trio was indeed walking over.

"Calm down. It's just Alice. It'll be fine."

He calmed instantly as she smiled at him. What am I going to do with them?

Lunch went by smoothly. We had a table all to ourselves because Jasper and Rose were sitting with us instead of their usual friends.

Rose, or Rosalie, was extremely nice, but did have a certain wild quality to her. Jasper and Alice spent the thirty minutes staring at each other, almost as if they were communicating. I tried to decipher what they were saying, but found it hopeless.

When there was five minutes left, I looked around the cafeteria. I looked to the table they usually sit at and examined the kids there. They all seemed to be looking our way.

I spotted the boy I had seen this morning who had knocked the beautiful girl down. I suppressed a grimace. Then, there were two girls who were looking lustfully at Emmett and me. One was blonde with too much makeup and the other had frizzy brown hair. I turned away from the table and took in the rest of the cafeteria.

There she was, the beautiful girl. (I really had to learn her name.)

She was sitting at a table in the corner by herself, immersed in a book. Her chestnut hair fell into her deep brown eyes as she read. She was gorgeous, that much was certain.

But, why was she sitting by herself? Did this have something to do with what happened this morning?

Suddenly, a small smile lit her face, probably in response to something she had read. She looked so radiant as she was smiling.

I turned to ask Jasper for her name just as the bell rang. Everyone jumped up, and the cafeteria was a mass of students rushing to get to class. I couldn't find the girl in the crowd.

I sighed inwardly and made my way to biology. I walked in the door to the stuffy classroom and went up to the teacher.

"Ah, yes, one of the Cullens. Hmm. You can take a seat by Ms. Swan over there," he said as he pointed toward the back of the room. I followed his line of sight to the only empty seat. Right next to the beautiful girl. Could my luck be any better?

I smiled and politely thanked the teacher. I walked over to my new seat and looked at the girl. She was doodling on her notebook, oblivious to the world. As I pulled my chair out and took a seat, she froze but said nothing.

"Hi," I said. Her head whipped around and she stared at me with wide eyes, but still she said nothing.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here. It's nice to meet you…" I trailed off suggestively.

"Bella," she finished with an angel's voice. But she still looked confused. I smiled reassuringly, but that just made the crease between her brows deepen. The teacher called the class to attention and she turned away.

Bella Swan. So, now I know her name, but I also have more questions about her. She is a mystery.

"Today, class, you will be doing a project with your lab partners. I want you to look at these slides and identify the stages of mitosis," the teacher announced as he walked around handing out slides and microscopes.

Bella shifted in her seat beside me, seeming uncomfortable.

"Would you like to go first?" I asked once we had our equipment.

"Sure," she mumbled, looking down. She reached for the microscope and a slide. She took a quick glance at it before looking away.

"Anaphase."

And that's how it went. We took turns with answering, only saying one word at a time. We finished before everyone else, and she went back to drawing on her notebook.

"So," I said, trying to start conversation. "What's your next class?"

She looked up at me, startled. "Gym," she muttered just as the bell rang, ending class.

She jumped out of her seat and quickly gathered her books. I followed not too far behind her. Once she was out in the hall, the blonde girl I saw at the other table at lunch walked up to her with a few friends behind her. She reached out a hand and knocked Bella's books out of her arms.

"Whoops," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Looks like you've got a mess to pick up, Swan." The others behind her snickered then followed as she sauntered off. Bella dropped to her knees and started gathering her books.

I was appalled at how they treated this innocent girl. What had she done to them? I rushed to her side instantly and got the rest of her books. She looked up swiftly.

"Here." I offered her my hand. She stared at it for a minute, then hesitantly took it. I pulled her up and handed her the books.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Who was that girl?" I asked.

"That was just Lauren," she sighed.

"She's very rude," I said angrily. "She shouldn't have done that to you."

She looked at me with that same confused face. "It's okay. It happens all the time."

My eyes widened. "What? Why?"

She simply shrugged and looked back down at her feet.

"Well, thank you again," she muttered, and then she was gone, taking off down the hall.

Yes, Bella swan certainly was a mystery, and I planned on solving the puzzle.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Better, or worse than the first?**


	3. Talk

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. This chapter is Talk by Coldplay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Talk

One day of school done, only three hundred forty-six more to go. I waited impatiently outside their last class.

"What takes you guys so long?" I asked when they finally walked out.

"We were talking to some friends," Alice said as if it was obvious.

"We just got here today. How do you already have friends important enough to keep your dear old brother waiting?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, Eddie, _dear brother of ours_," Emmett started. "We, unlike you, are not anti-social and distant from the world."

"Hey! I am not!"

"Are so," Emmett replied childishly. Well, two can play at that.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am-"

"BOYS!"

We both turned and looked at Alice.

"You two are the most immature, childish-"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered to Emmett.

"Way ahead of you, brother."

"-irresponsible, stupid, infantile-"

Without another word, we took toward the car, leaving Alice behind ranting at thin air. Once we were inside the car, away from our sister's bickering, a thought occurred to me.

"Um…maybe we shouldn't have done that."

"And why the hell not? You know I can't take her squeaky voice. A few more seconds and I would have cracked. She's driving me insane, I tell you!"

"Yeah, I know, but she does have to ride with us. Don't you think she's going to be even more upset now that we ditched her?"

I could hear Emmett gulp from the backseat.

The ride home was…torturous, to say in the least. Alice had quite a few choice words for Emmett and I. Not to mention we were grounded for two weeks because we, how did Mom put it?

"You embarrassed your sister on her first day."

I guess that's one way to describe it. Personally, I liked Emmett's description better.

"Don't you mean we made her look like a raving lunatic in front of the whole school?"

He got an extra week for that one.

Four hours later, after supper, I went to talk to the lunatic herself. I walked to her door on the second floor and knocked.

It was pulled open to reveal the short little pixie. Her usually bright face turned down into a scowl when she saw me.

"What do you want? Did you come to embarrass me again?" she asked bitingly.

"Nope. You can do that well enough on your own," I replied with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is that your idea of an apology?"

I sighed. "No. Look, I'm sorry about what we did."

She looked suspicious for a moment, and then nodded.

"Apology accepted. Now, is there anything else you needed?" she asked as she opened the door further.

"Yes, actually, I needed to ask you something." I walked through the door and sat down as she closed it.

"Shoot."

"Well…" I hesitated.

"Wait, this is about a girl isn't it?" she questioned knowingly.

"Well, yes," I stumbled. "But it's not like that."

"Awe. Our little Eddie's got a crush on his first day," she crooned.

"Don't call me Eddie. And I said it wasn't like that," I tried to explain. Of course, with Alice being Alice and all, she ignored me.

"So, what's her name?" She was literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Bella," I sighed in defeat. "Bella Swan."

"Isn't she that girl who was sitting alone at lunch? Very anti-social. She's perfect for you," she laughed.

"Yes. She…she doesn't have many friends. But I was wondering if you'd heard anything about her," I said, and then added, "And I don't like her."

"Yeah, I have heard something," she said vaguely.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" I urged.

"Nope. At least, not until you admit you like her."

Ugh. Annoying little pixie. I wonder if I can send her back to whatever messed up fairytale she came from. She's like a fairy godmother gone wrong.

"But I don't, Alice. I barely talked to the girl!"

"Then why do you want to know about her?" she argued.

"Look, people just seem to really give her a hard time. I wanted to know why because I don't think she deserves it," I explained. Alice's grin faded.

"What do you mean by people give her a hard time?"

"Well, after class, this one girl walked up and just knocked her books out of her hands. And no one even said anything! They just laughed. Earlier this morning, some guy knocked her down and just kept walking. And she's used to it!"

I looked up to see Alice's face contorted. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, like she was figuring out a calculus problem, but her eyes were distressed.

"How could someone be so cruel?" she whispered.

"I don't know. What was it you said you heard about her?" Her face changed abruptly.

"Well…I told a little white lie," she stammered nervously.

"What?"

"I didn't really hear anything. I just wanted you to say you liked her," she admitted quickly.

"Alice, you really are too nosy for your own good," I pointed out.

"You mean, you're not mad?"

"No. I figure I owe you for this afternoon."

"I've missed you Edward," she said randomly.

"What? I haven't been anywhere."

"Not physically, but you haven't really talked to me in a while. I've missed this," she clarified.

I was shocked. "I…I didn't realize…

"That you've been hiding from your family?" she finished. I nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm better at seeing it then the others, but it's there. You don't talk; you hide up in your room. You've been killing Mom."

That last one was a blow in the chest, and she knew it.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"It's okay. You're talking to me now. I think this place is good for you. Just promise me you won't go back to being the Emo Edward," she instructed teasingly.

"All right Alice," I grinned.

"Well, with that being said…. goodnight. Now get out." She then pushed me out the door, or tried to.

"What happened to the loving sibling chat we were having," I laughed.

"Need…beauty…sleep," she panted as she continued to push against my stationary frame. Then, she suddenly stopped and smiled an evil smile. I gulped.

"Oh Emmett," she sang and I was out of there.


	4. Colors

**A/N: Hey! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. I've been really busy, but I have a break coming up so I'll try to update more. Anyway, the title is Colors - Crossfade.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

**

* * *

**

Colors**  
**

"So, are you going to talk to your little girlfriend today?" Alice blurted out in the car on the way to school the next morning.

"What? Eddie's got a girl?" Emmett asked amazed.

"I'm sure I don't know who you're talking about, Alice," I said through gritted teeth, ignoring Emmett's remark.

"How can Mr. Antisocial get a girl when I can't?" Emmett continued. Alice and I ignored him again.

"You should seriously consider being a normal human being for one day and talk to her. I'm sure she'd appreciate it," Alice suggested.

"I mean, is there something in the water here?"

"Emmett shut up!"

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria at lunch, planning on taking Alice's advice. I looked around at all the different tables, but didn't see her. Maybe she just wasn't here yet. I am a little early.

I went and sat at our table, already seeing Rosalie and Jasper there. Well, since I can't talk to Bella, maybe I can ask Rosalie about her.

"Hey guys," I mumbled as I sat.

"Hey, man," Jasper greeted. "Where's Alice?"

"She's still in line," I grinned.

"I um…I think I better go help her. She-she might need some help with her tray," he stammered while he stood up.

"You go do that," I answered with a serious face. As soon as he was gone Rosalie started giggling.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen him so tongue-tied."

"Yeah, um, listen Rosalie. I kind of wanted to ask you something," I started nervously.

"Sure," she replied before taking a bite of her salad.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Bella Swan."

She froze instantly. After a few moments, she swallowed her food then spoke.

"I know a bit," she answered in a guarded tone.

"I just wanted to know why everyone treats her so strangely. Some people treat her like dirt, and you yourself froze up when I mentioned her name."

"Bella doesn't deserve any of it," she sighed. "See, we used to be good friends – best friends, actually. But then, three years ago, her mom just up and left. No note, no sign of where she was headed, nothing. After that, Bella changed. She was depressed, obviously, but she wouldn't even talk. One day she just told us to leave her alone."

"But that doesn't explain why people treat her so cruelly," I pointed out.

"I don't truly know why," she whispered. "She was never very popular, even before all that happened. She was always so quiet, and I think Jasper and I were the only real friends she ever had. But when her mom left, it got worse. Now, I don't even know why people do it. It's like a game to them. They're just mean out of habit, not for any particular reason, I guess."

"And nobody's done anything to help her," I guessed angrily.

"Of course I tried to help her!" Rosalie exclaimed a little too loudly. She covered her mouth as we received a few strange looks.

"Of course I tried to help her," she repeated in a whisper. "I always stand up for her when I can. I tried talking to her a few times, but she didn't listen. She would always say, 'It's for the best, Rose.' Whatever that means. I gave up two years ago."

She was staring down at the table now. I watched as her expression slowly changed from anger to sadness.

"You were really close to her weren't you," I observed.

She looked up as I said this. She looked me in the eyes, and she nodded.

"Her and Jasper are the only people who ever called me Rose," she said, smiling sadly. "Well, and Emmett." I noticed her cheeks turn a little pink, and I grinned. Suddenly, I saw someone making their way over.

"Speaking of Emmett," I mumbled under my breath. Rosalie straightened up and a cool expression covered her face.

"Rosie," he greeted her.

"Oh, hello Emmett," she responded nonchalantly without even looking toward him. I noticed his face fall a bit, and nearly laughed. Girls were so cruel sometimes.

I cleared my throat, and he glanced at me. "Oh, hey Eddie," he muttered before turning his attention back to Rosalie.

I scowled at him. Could he go one day – one freaking day – without calling me Eddie?

"Hi Edward," Alice greeted as she sauntered over, Jasper at her heels with a tray in hand. I let out a soft chuckle. Theses four really were too much.

I noticed it was a bit more crowded in the cafeteria now. I scanned the tables again, and sure enough, Bella was sitting in the corner alone. She was reading again. She seemed to do that a lot.

The bell rang a few minutes later. I said goodbyes to everyone and made my way to Biology. Bella was already in her seat when I arrived. I walked over to our desk.

"Hello, Bella," I said softly. She looked up. I could see she was slightly startled at first, but then recognition lit her eyes.

"Hello, Edward," she replied just as quietly. And that was it. She turned back to her book, and didn't speak another word.

When the lesson was over, I noticed we had a few minutes left. Might as well try and talk to her before she can run off again.

"So, Bella. How are you?" She looked at me with confused eyes.

"Well enough, I suppose."

I opened my mouth to respond, but-

"Hey, Edward!"

I turned to my side to see the blonde – Lauren I think her name was – standing by my side of the desk.

"Um, hi," I said as politely as possible. I was about to turn back to Bella when she talked again.

"I'm Lauren, but you probably already knew that. Why don't you come over here with us?" she said, and gestured toward a group of people on the other side of the room.

"Thanks, but I'm okay."

"Honestly, you don't have to sit over here with Swan," she said with such distaste. How could she be so hateful? Bella was sitting right there!

"Actually, I'd much rather sit with her than be anywhere near you. At least Bella seems to have some manners," I snapped icily. Lauren looked shocked, but then glared at me.

"Fine, whatever. You'll change your mind," she said confidently.

"Don't count on it," I shot back. She turned away quickly, swinging her blonde hair in my face, and marched back to her desk.

I shook my head and turned around. Bella was staring at me with wide eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Now what would she think?

"I'm sorry, I-"

The bell rang, interrupting my apology. Just like yesterday, she was up and gone in a flash. I walked to my next class, my mind so confused by this girl.

* * *

I was walking out to the parking lot after school when I saw Bella. She was pacing by my car. I smiled to myself as I saw her bite her nails. She seemed frustrated, almost as if she was deciding something. I quickened my pace.

"Bella?" I said softly, so I wouldn't scare her. She turned abruptly.

"Oh, um hi," she stammered.

"Hi," I said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, yes. I just wanted to thank you. You know, for standing up for me today. So, um…yeah," she babbled, and then she walked away. I smiled as she went.

"Was that her?" asked an annoyingly familiar voice in my ear.

"Yes, Alice." I turned away from my sister and got in the driver's seat of the car. She quickly hopped in the front seat.

"Well! What were you talking about?" she exclaimed while bouncing in her seat.

"Alice, I think you're getting a little too worked up over this."

"I just want to know when I'm finally going to talk to her. You can't keep me away from my best friend forever," she responded.

"What best friend? You haven't even met her."

"Not yet, but we're going to get along so well. I can just tell. Although, we definitely need to do something about her wardrobe."

"Alice, you really are too much," I replied.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." I rolled my eyes. Of course she would.

"Where's Emmett?" I wondered.

"Oh, he's getting a ride with Jasper and Rosalie. He said he wanted to hang out with Jasper, but you know he's only going to follow Rosalie like a puppy. Anyway, what were you talking to Bella about?"

I sighed as I revealed everything that had happened since I left the cafeteria. Why couldn't Rosalie have invited Alice too?

* * *

**A/N: So? Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is welcome. And I promise the next chapter will be longer. The story is just getting started, and there's still lots left. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.**


	5. Fake

**A/N: Hey! I updated! Anyway, this chapter is Fake - Shinedown. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fake

The next two weeks passed in the same fashion. I went to school, talked Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

I said hi to Bella every day in Biology, and she responded with a simple 'Hello.' I would watch her at lunch as she sat by herself everyday. For two weeks I watched as she detached herself from the world. I wonder if Alice and Emmett felt like this when they watched me.

It was the Monday of the third week when I finally made up my mind. I waited impatiently for the lunch bell. When it finally rang, I rushed to the cafeteria. I sat at our usual table and waited for everyone to get there.

"Um, guys, I think I'm going to go sit over here. I'll see you later," I said as a stood. I took a glance. Emmett was still trying to get Rosalie's attention, and Jasper was talking with Alice softly. They clearly didn't hear me. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

I crossed the small room to the table Bella occupied. I saw that she was reading again. I looked at the title – _Pride and Prejudice._ So, she liked the classics. I stopped at the edge of the table.

"Um, hi," I mumbled. _Smooth Edward._ She looked up at me, startled. She always seemed to be in her own little world. She didn't answer, but merely tilted her head to the side.

"Is it, um, okay if I sit with you?" Her eyebrows furrowed, but she nodded. Her eyes followed me as I sat down across from her.

"How are you?" I asked. _How are you? Could you not come up with anything better? _

"Fine," she said slowly. She was watching me cautiously.

"You're not very trusting, are you?" I questioned suddenly. Her eyes went wide before she scowled at me.

"Why do you say that?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just meant that you seem very guarded," I apologized quickly. I really didn't want to upset her.

Her eyes softened, and a troubled look crossed her face.

"Oh. Well I guess you're right about that," she responded as she looked down at the table.

"Why are you like that?"

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, deciding whether or not to answer I suppose.

"It's easier that way," she said vaguely. I raised my eyebrows a bit and nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"If you're not close to anyone, you won't get hurt," she whispered.

I suddenly realized how close she was. We had been unknowingly moving toward each other as we spoke, and her face was mere inches from mine. I noticed again how beautiful she was. Her brown hair was pulled back today, but a little had fallen out around her eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes, which were filled with despair.

I understood why. Her mother left her, and now she was afraid to get close to anyone. I just didn't get it, though. How could anyone leave her like that? I wanted to say something to comfort her, but I could see that talking about it was just upsetting her more. Time for a subject change.

I smiled. "So, _Pride and Prejudice_, huh? That's a good-"

"Why are you doing this?" she interrupted. Her eyes were fixed on mine with a deep intensity.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Talking to me," she clarified. I looked at her a moment before answering. She looked so confused by my actions. It was as if she couldn't imagine someone being nice to her.

"Because I want to." This simple answer seemed to throw her off most of all.

The bell rang, just as she was about to say something. We both stood, and I put my bag over my shoulder. I watched as she tried to gather all her books in her small arms. I took the books from her hands and picked up the remaining few. She looked at me.

"What are you doing?" she inquired with confused eyes.

"I'm going to carry your books," I replied with a small chuckle.

"Y-you don't have to do that," she said.

"I know," I responded.

"Really, I can get it," she argued. She really was very stubborn. I mentally noted that small fact.

"Bella, it's okay. I want to," I assured. She nodded reluctantly. She walked beside me as we went to Biology, and I noticed a lot of people staring as they saw me walking with her.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she said as I set her books on her side of the desk.

"Why not?" I challenged.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person here. You probably just ruined your reputation," she admitted casually. She was so used to the way she was treated, she wasn't even affected by it. It was just natural.

I snorted, and she glanced at me curiously. "I don't care about my reputation."

She looked at me then, like she was figuring out a puzzle. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. It was like she could see my every deep dark secret.

Then, a small smile appeared on her face. She truly looked like an angel. But, as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"Oh. I see what's going on," she said a little sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I thought they had stopped doing this," she said to herself as she let out a frustrated laugh. She shook her head.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"What do you have to do exactly? Let me guess, you have to pretend to be my friend then publicly humiliate me. Wait, no. You have to make me mad enough to yell at you or something. I'm sure you'll get major points for that, they never hear me talk," she sneered. Although she was enraged, I could see the pain hidden deep in her eyes.

Then I got what she was saying. She thought I was being nice to her because of a bet. Did people actually do that to her? My heart grew sick when I thought of all she'd been through.

"Bella, you've got this all-"

"So what are the stakes? You get to be the cool new kid if you win, or did you bet for money? How much is trying to embarrass me worth these days, huh?" she continued, and I saw tears quickly forming.

"Bella, no! Listen to me, you-"

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" she whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek. She jumped up quickly and stumbled out the door. I got up and tried to follow her, but I couldn't find her in the hall.

How could I have been so stupid? Now she probably hates me.

"Dammit," I mumbled. Clearly not thinking, I punched the nearest thing – a locker.

"Ow!"

I looked down at my hand. I tried moving my fingers and felt a sharp pain through my knuckles. Great. I really needed a broken hand.

I went back into the classroom to grab my bag. I saw Bella's books on the desk, and I grabbed them with my good hand. I walked up to the teacher.

"Mr. Banner?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Um…Bella got really sick. She left her stuff, and I think I should take it to her."

"I suppose that's all right. Tell her to get well," he said sincerely. _Yeah, you act like you care now. You don't seem to care when people knock her books right out of her hands._

"Will do, sir."

I hurried to the front office. Mrs. Cope was at the front desk, as usual. This was only too easy.

"Mrs. Cope?" I said.

"Oh, hello Edward dear. What can I help you with?"

"Well, ma'am, Bella Swan is in my Biology class. She was very sick and had to leave, but she left her things. I need to get them to her."

"Oh yes. Bella was just in here, poor thing. She looked horrible." I inwardly cringed at that.

"Well, I better go catch her."

"How nice of you. Why don't I just give you a note, and you can make sure she gets home okay."

Perfection.

"I don't know, ma'am. I don't think I should miss class," I objected.

"Oh don't worry about it. I know you've got the grades to be able to miss one day. Besides, it's only two classes."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Of course. It'll be our little secret," she giggled as she handed me a note.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope."

"No problem, dear. You tell your dad hello for me." Another cringe. Why did so many women in this town have to like my father? He's married for crying out loud.

"Yes, ma'am." I spun on my heel and headed out the door. As soon as I was outside, I saw Bella walking toward the school. She was probably coming back for her things.

"Bella!"

She took one look at me, and turned in the other direction.

"Bella, wait!" I ran after her – again – and caught up with her. "Bella please," I breathed as I ran in front of her and stopped.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"You've got it all wrong. There are no bets, no tricks."

"Don't lie to me," she whispered after a moment.

"Bella, I would never try to hurt you," I replied honestly.

She stared at me and for the first time I noticed how red her eyes were. She had been crying.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," I suggested. When she didn't answer, I added, "You do know how to do that, don't you?"

She flinched, and I instantly regretted what I said.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry for flipping out on you back there," she mumbled with a cute blush on her cheeks.

"Don't even worry about it. Look, I told Mr. Banner that you were sick, so you can probably go home if you want. I grabbed your books, you kind of left them."

"Thanks," she said with a genuine smile. She reached for them, but I pulled them out of her grasp and started toward her car.

"Edward," she whined. Ah, how I loved when she said my name.

"Bella, please. Allow me to be a gentleman," I teased.

"Oh fine," she said with an exaggerated sigh. I had never seen her like this. She was almost…playful.

I handed her the books once we were at her car, and I opened the driver door.

"My lady," I said with a deep bow. I heard her giggle softly, and I glanced up to see the smile still on her face.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she laughed. She got in, and I closed the door. The window slowly rolled down – slowly because it had to be done by hand in her old truck.

"Thank you, Edward," she stated with meaning.

"Don't mention it. So, is it safe to say we're friends?" I asked.

Her face became guarded again. "I don't know if that would be a good idea," she mumbled, and she directed her eyes downward. She started her car, and it gave a loud roar.

"Bella, I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't," she assured as she faced me.

"Then what's the problem?"

She looked at me sadly then. "It's better this way," she said simply before backing up and driving out of the lot.

* * *

It was a short ride to the hospital where my father worked as a doctor, but I went slower than usual to make it longer.

I thought about Bella's words as I drove. What did she mean by 'it would be better?' And who exactly would it be better for?

I realized that it was the same line she had given Rosalie. I now understood how it must have frustrated Rosalie, who always likes to be in control.

What is Bella going through? This can't all be just about her mother leaving; it just doesn't add up. What is she hiding?

* * *

**A/N: By the way, I think this is the last chapter in Edward's point of view. I just don't know what to put for him because I don't know how guys think. So, I am continuing the story, but I'm probably going to do it from Bella's point of view from now.  
**


	6. Decode

**A/N: Okay, a lot of you liked Edward's POV, so I'm giving it another shot. Thanks for all the reviews, More would be appreciated. *wink wink* So anyway, the chapter is Decode-Paramore. By the way, I absolutely love the Twilight soundtrack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Decode

The good news was my hand wasn't broken. I just sprained my knuckles a bit, but it was no big deal.

I figured out the bad news later the next day.

I had to see what she was hiding, as it was obviously making her turn herself into a pariah. What could it be? The mystery that was Bella Swan was driving me insane, so much I couldn't sleep at all.

Now it was Tuesday, and I had prepared myself. I was going to confront her, but first she had to trust me. If only it would've been that simple.

When I arrived at school, I was disappointed to see her truck was missing. She's probably just running a little late, I told myself. I went to class, trying my hardest to concentrate on the lessons. As soon as the lunch bell rang, I was out the door.

I walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room for her. I couldn't see her, but I _was_ early. Instead of going to sit with Rosalie and Jasper, I went to Bella's usual table and sat. I sat, and I waited, and I sat, and I waited. And Bella never showed.

Half way through lunch, Rosalie stormed over. What did I do now?

"What did you do?" she hissed. Apparently neither of us knows. I could practically see the steam shooting from her ears. Maybe it was because I wasn't sitting with them.

"Calm down. I just sat at a different table. It's no big deal. If it really bothers you that much, I'll come sit with you guys," I replied putting my hands up in surrender. She seriously overreacts.

"I didn't mean that," she scoffed. "What did you do to Bella?"

That pulled me up short. "Nothing," I began, thoroughly confused. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Bella's not in school," she said through her teeth.

"And why would I have anything to do with that?"

"Whatever you did to her yesterday-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Wait, I didn't do anything to her."

"Really? Because I heard that she was arguing with you in Biology and then she ran out crying. She never came back to school."

"Listen," I sighed. "That was all a big misunderstanding. I went after her and talked to her about it. I even got her a note so she could get out of class and go home, as a peace offering."

"Well then why isn't she here? She never – and I mean never – misses school," Rosalie argued softly this time, but her eyes were still fierce.

"I don't know. She was fine when she left. Well, as fine as Bella can be."

She glared at me for a moment, and then her eyes softened.

"Right. Well, come and sit with us," she demanded. Rosalie was the kind of person who always had to be in control, even when she knew she was wrong. The 'right' was about as close to an apology as I would ever get from her.

I nodded. We walked slowly over to the middle of the cafeteria, and I was getting some very strange looks from people. I wondered why.

Rosalie sat down beside Emmett while I sat beside Alice, which was probably not a good idea. I received a ten minute long lecture about detaching myself from my family and separating my soul from its inner serenity. I ignored her by mentally praising Jasper in his ability to deal with the psycho. When Alice wasn't looking I even saluted him, which gained laughs from Jasper and Emmett, a scowl from Rosalie, and a confused Alice.

I looked down at my plate. Something that looked similar to meatloaf was covering it. Note to self: Start bringing lunch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett whisper in Rosalie's ear. I wondered if they were going out yet, or if she was still playing hard to get.

"I'm sorry about blowing up on you," Rosalie apologized stiffly, completely negating my earlier thoughts. I stared at her open mouthed. "I guess I was just mad at myself. I didn't want you using what I told you against her."

A brief shining moment, and then an insult in an apology. At least she tried.

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Besides, you _should_ know I would never do that," I grunted, slightly offended. "I wouldn't hurt her like that," I added quietly.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Alice suddenly leaned across the table to whisper in her ear. _What is up with that? Can no one speak out loud anymore?_

Rosalie snapped her mouth shut, and then proceeded to look at me as if I had three heads. I worried for her as her eyebrows rose into her hairline. Then, a mischievous smile covered her lips, and I worried for myself.

"Um…Rosalie? Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned as her eyes narrowed evilly. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You like her," she declared.

"What? That's insane. I don't even know her," I reasoned. She couldn't possibly think that-

"You love her. You love her," she sang in a high voice. Ok, maybe she can think I like Bella? She's really lost it.

"Who are we talking about?" Emmett spoke up. Rosalie stopped singing as we all looked at him. Was he that clueless?

"What?" he said innocently. I just shook my head and turned back to Rosalie.

"You do know you're crazy, right?" I pointed out.

"No she's not. You know you like her. Why else would you come asking me about her the very first day?" Alice put in. She had a problem with shutting her mouth.

"Aw come on guys. Don't leave me out," Emmett whined. As usual, we ignored him.

"Are you telling me that if you saw someone getting hurt, you wouldn't maybe ask a few questions? Come on, Alice," I argued.

"Ok, maybe I would ask questions. But it's not just that. I see the way you look at her. Edward, even if you don't like her, yet, there's definitely _something_ there. You at least have to admit that," Alice insisted. I shut my mouth, unable to answer. Surely she was wrong. There couldn't be anything between me and Bella, could there?

"I'm serious now! Tell me who Edward likes," Emmett shouted, causing the whole cafeteria to look our way.

* * *

Biology went by slowly. I missed Bella and how she would sit and draw on her notebook. Oh Lord, what am I saying? I can't be missing her. It's just one day. This is _not_ helping the anti-Alice's theory movement. I dismissed the thought immediately and went to copying notes from the board.

* * *

The rest of the day was torture. Thanks to Emmett's remark in the cafeteria, I was now being bombarded with girls. They all wanted to know who I liked. I even had a few who came up and told they would change my mind. I just glared and walked away from them.

I was sitting in my last class, minutes away from the bell ringing, when another girl walked up. She was unusually tall, and had mousy brown hair. She looked a little shy, so I decided to be a little nicer to her.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I do not like anyone. My idiot brother was being…well an idiot," I sighed as she opened her mouth to speak.

"That's not why I came over," she squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just, people, girls in particular, have been hounding me ever since lunch."

"It's fine, I understand," she laughed. "I'm Angela Webber. I was actually wondering if you knew anything about Bella?"

I froze. "What do you mean? Why would I know anything about her?" I stuttered. Crap.

She grinned. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. You're just the only person I've seen talk to her recently. I wondered if you knew why she wasn't here?"

"Right, well I don't know anything. The last time I saw her was yesterday, and she seemed fine then," I answered while I relaxed. I was worried she'd think I'd done something to her like Rosalie.

"Oh," she said. She stood for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know," she spoke after a moment. "I think you're the only person she's talked to."

"Yeah, you already said that," I noted politely, trying not to offend her.

"No, what I said earlier was that you were the only one that's talked to her. That's just because people generally steer clear of her," she replied. "It's an entirely different thing for her to talk to you. Even when other people tried, she wouldn't respond. I think you're the first she talks back to."

She gave me a quick, appraising look, and then walked away, leaving me with a million new things to think about. As if I didn't have enough already.

* * *

Emmett came to the car alone after school. I looked around him, but didn't see Alice anywhere.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as he got in the car.

"I don't know. She just said she had 'things' to do, and she gave me this creepy look. It was kind of like the look those psychics give when they tell you you're going to die in seven days or something."

Yes, the sad truth is that I am actually related to him. I had my dad run tests three times just to be certain.

"So…" he started. I looked at him and saw a very odd expression on his face. It was a mix of curiosity and anger.

"So what?"

"Who is this girl they were all talking about? And how come I don't know anything about this?" he demanded, crossing his arms like an eight-year old. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the road.

"Emmett, I don't like her. Bella is just a friend, if you can even call her that," I explained. Of course, I knew it was pointless. He had too much Alice in him to listen to what I say.

"Bella, huh? So, is she hot?"

"Emmett!"

* * *

I sulked all night, and hoped for the best tomorrow. However, I was disappointed again when Bella didn't show. She didn't come Thursday either. Here's how well that went for me.

Wednesday: Wake up, go to school, Bella's not there, Alice yells at Emmett, go home, sulk, and go to bed.

Thursday: Wake up, hope, go to school, disappointed, Alice attacks Emmett at lunch (something about selling her shoes on eBay), go home, sulk again, and go to sleep.

On Friday, I woke up to a fresh sheet of snow and ice on the roads. I took it as a bad omen, and I didn't expect Bella to be at school. So, imagine my surprise when I pull into the parking lot and see a faded red truck. She was getting out, from what I could see. I quickly parked the car and got out without a word to Alice or Emmett.

I was about to go talk to her when the bell rang, so I decided to wait until lunch. So of course, I was a little preoccupied during my first four classes.

I sat at her table in the cafeteria. Soon enough, Bella showed up with a small tray of food. Another note: Also bring food for Bella.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm sitting by you," I answered simply. She turned her head to the side, but then just shook it. At least, it seems she's gotten used to me.

"How are you?" I asked as she sat down.

"Fine," she hedged. I could see she wasn't telling the complete truth. I looked her over and saw deep purple marks under her eyes, so dark they almost looked like bruises.

"Where were you?"

"I was sick."

It made sense, especially for the marks, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes. I decided it wasn't my place to pry.

"What did I miss?" she questioned quietly.

"Not a whole lot. I got your work for you," I answered without thinking. She probably wouldn't like that very much.

"Thank you," she whispered, surprising me. I looked up to see she was smiling, and I returned it.

* * *

Biology was a lot better now that my partner was back. I had to admit now that I did miss her, but it didn't really mean anything. A friend could miss a friend. Right?

"Ladies first," I said as Mr. Banner handed us our slides for our assignment. We had to identify each stage of mitosis.

She smiled and took the first slide. "Prophase."

We finished before everyone else, and there were still a few minutes of class left. Bella seemed content to draw on her notebook as usual, but I had to know something.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course not," she replied.

"Why do you talk to me, but no one else?" It had been bothering me since Tuesday when Angela had mentioned it.

She looked up at me with thoughtful eyes. "I don't know really. I like talking to you," she said with a blush, and I was immensely happy. "That and you're just so darn persistent," she laughed.

"And Rosalie wasn't?" I pressed. Her smile faded, and her face grew sad.

"No, she was. I guess…it was just too soon then. Now it's too late for me to make things right with her and Jasper," she whispered, looking down.

"No it's not. Bella, she misses you," I told her.

"It doesn't matter. I can't be talking to her. I shouldn't even be talking to you," she said as the bell rang. And again, she was gone.

* * *

After school, I was still worried about Bella. I waited by my car until I saw her come out of the building. I had to talk to her, try to figure out what was going on.

I was walking toward her truck when I heard a loud screeching. I looked to my left and saw a blue van sliding on the ice. It was out of control, and it was headed right for Bella.

I couldn't think of anything else at that moment. I broke out into a sprint. Just as the van was about to crush her, I grabbed her waist and pulled her back. We fell to the ground, and I heard her head hit the pavement. I looked down at her, and my throat closed up when I saw her eyes were closed.

"Bella," I said. "Bella, wake up!"

Slowly, her eyes opened. "Ow," she whispered as she reached up to rub her head.

I grinned slightly, and then noticed our predicament. We were trapped between the van, her truck, and the car next to her truck. I realized I was holding her to my chest. I had barely noticed how perfectly she fit in my arms when she looked up, and a bright red colored her cheeks. I loosened my arms so she would be more comfortable, but I didn't let her go.

"Bella, are you okay?" I worried. We hit the ground pretty hard.

"I'm fine," she said, but there was an edge to her voice that told me she was lying. I looked her over anyway, and I noticed a bruise on the side of her face. I probed it gently, but she still winced.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?" she groaned as she rubbed her head again.

"A van was coming toward you, I guess it went out of control when it hit the ice. I pulled you out of the way."

She looked up at me and then around at our surroundings.

"Oh. How odd," she mused. She turned back to me with a peculiar look.

"Bella, are you sure you're all right?" I wondered. She was acting a little strange.

"Of course I am," she stuttered as she tried to stand up.

"Bella I think you better stay sitting. You hit your head pretty hard," I warned her. I was starting to worry about her.

"Oh please. I can take care of myself," she argued. She pulled out of my grip and stood quickly, as did I. She looked around me as she wobbled.

"Bella?"

"Oh there you are. Now I want you all to stop moving," she slurred. I grabbed her by the arms to steady her.

"Bella, don't worry. I'm going to get you to the hospital," I assured her.

"No," she protested weakly. "He won't like that."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "Who won't like that? What are you talking about?"

She looked me in the eyes, and she looked so vulnerable my heart nearly broke.

"Please," she whispered, and then went limp in my arms.

"Bella!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm particularly proud of this chapter, but that's just me. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome (and needed). And again, thank you so much to all the people who reveiw. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
